The invention generally relates retail shelves, and more specifically to an accessory shelf rail system.
In general, where metal shelving is used to display goods in retail stores, it is usually required to provide a means for displaying price and other information relating to the products on display. One way that this has been accomplished is by providing labels that attach to a flat outside edge of the shelf by means of double-sided tape.
Other implementations include providing a shelf with a C-shaped channel formed from an extension of an upper surface of the shelf, bent to form a channel and spot-welded to the exposed outer edge of the shelf. Where a channel is provided, a card or label may be retained directly within the channel.
Still other implementations provide a clear covering or holder for labels to eliminate a need to tape labels directly to shelves and protect the labels from tampering. The simplest of these is a simple plastic panel that is removably inserted into the C-channel, typically by sliding the panel into the channel from its end.
What is needed is a simple system of flexibly positioned components for organization and messaging on retail shelves.